dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Magi Origin
Gifted with a power considered dangerous by most, you have spent most of your life secluded in the remote tower of the Circle of Magi to be trained and watched closely by the dreaded templars. Now your final test is upon you -- succeed and prove your strength or be slain. "The Circle of Magi exists to protect mages from a world that fears them, or so the young apprentices that are brought there are told. In truth, it exists as much to protect the world from the mages themselves. A time once existed when mages ruled the known world, bringing down ruin upon their enemies until at last they were overthrown. Now they are watched carefully by the Templars, mage-hunters aligned with the Chantry priests who would not hesitate to strike down any mage at the first sign of corruption. ''For the temptations offered to mages are many. Their power draws demons to them from the Fade, demons that will attempt to wrest control of a mage's body and transform him/her into a vile abomination. What these demons cannot take by force they will sometimes attempt to take through deceit, offering knowledge of forbidden blood magic that allows a mage to control the minds of others and use their very life force to fuel his/her powers, leading him/her down a dark and destructive path. ''All apprentices are taught to resist these temptations in the Circle of Magi, and the day comes when they must pass their final test: the Harrowing. They are literally thrown to the wolves, given over to a demon to either summon the willpower to defeat it or be possessed and die at templar hands. If the apprentice refuses they are made Tranquil, cut off from all emotion and magic and rendered unable to be possessed for their own good. There are no other options, save to flee and be branded an apostate and thus hunted by the templars forever. ''Welcome to the Circle - the power to command the forces of magic is yours, for a price" http://dragonage.bioware.com/hero/mage Background On starting a new game with this origin, you will find yourself in the Harrowing Chamber, receiving warnings and advice from Knight-Commander Greagoir and First Enchanter Irving before using lyrium to enter the Fade. Cullen can be spotted in the background. Walkthrough The Harrowing Your apprenticeship is over. You are sent into the Fade to defeat a demon, to prevail...or die. A Mage of the Circle Waking up after the Harrowing, your friend Jowan tells you that First Enchanter Irving requires your presence. In Irving's office, you are formally welcomed into the Circle and meet Duncan, one of the fabled Grey Wardens. Bound in Blood and Magic Jowan waylays you after you leave Duncan, and asks for your help. He introduces you to his love, Lily, who has made a very disturbing discovery. They want your help to break into the Tower repository and destroy Jowan's phylactery so he can escape from the Tower unpursued. Infested Storerooms Senior Enchanter Leorah has been in a bad mood all day. Perhaps you can help her out and get a favour in return? This quest can either be performed as part of the Bound in Blood and Magic quest, or as an optional side quest. Result Events get out of control after exiting the repository and Jowan escapes using forbidden blood magic. You are recruited by Duncan into the Grey Wardens, and leave with him for Ostagar. If it has not been unlocked in a previous playthrough, on arrival in Ostagar the Harrowed achievement will be awarded. See Also *Mage *Circle of Magi Category:Walkthroughs